Vehicular vibrations may be caused by the drive train, by wheels being inadequately balanced, by road surface irregularities or by changes in streamlining conditions. They may greatly differ in frequency and amplitude and are basically inevitable. In modem passenger cars, however, systems for damping vibrations have since become so sophisticated that any appreciable nuisance in this respect hardly occurs. In a device using a vibratory body which is adapted as regards mass of the vibratory body and spring rate of the elastic suspension for specific vibrations affecting the steering wheel rim, it was found out that although the nuisance vibrations may be effectively suppressed by pins coated with a dampening material and abutting a fastening plate for limiting the vibration amplitude, the pins resulted in a noise nuisance of the fastening plate under critical conditions even though the vibration-damping material employed also has noise-damping properties. Keener investigations disclosed, however, that under critical conditions the vibratory body attained its maximum possible amplitude so that the pins coated with the vibration-damping material knock against the fastening plate at the frequency of the vibration introduced, resulting in a noise nuisance.
The invention is based on the object of avoiding such nuisances in conjunction with vibration damping.